Your Star
by blackdog7
Summary: What do you get when you cross your hearts greatest desire, greviance of someone close dieing and a magical star? The adventure of a lifetime.After the DoM Harry is sad about Sirius. Harry makes a wish and goes to 1976. I'm back! Chapter 3 is here!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Welcome to my story. That's all I own though, the plot and maybe a few original characters along the way. But to make it retard proof, I don't own Harry Potter or any other Harry Potter related things except the this story and the characters aren't mine even. J.K. Rowling is just being nice and letting me borrow then  Please review because this is my first story.

Your Star

Harry lay awake in his bed in the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive thinking about the events that have haunted him for the past three weeks, the death of his godfather, Sirius Black.

The Department of Mysteries was a not pleasant experience all together. All of his friends were injured and Sirius fell through the veil. This of course he thought was his fault. Then after that he duels Voldemort and after the duel he is possessed by the Dark Lord himself. While pondering these events Harry slowly got out of bed and walked to his desk. On it laid unfinished homework and open letters from his friends. He had to admit that they were doing a good job at keeping him from grieving too much. Ron's letters were almost always about Quidditch. He picked up the letter he received earlier that day and read it:

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey mate how are you holding up with the muggles? I am doing great! Ginny and me made a 10 galleon bet on these weekends Quidditch game between the Chudley Cannons and the Holyshead Harpies. But we know who's going to win don't we mate? You can come in on the bet too if you want to help clean Gin-Gin out! Let me know_

_Ron _

When he read it earlier he laughed just as much as he did when he read it the second time. Ron is just funny when he's clueless. Harry had put off sending a reply until later so he decided that since he couldn't sleep he would write Ron back now. Picking up his quill he began to write,

_Hey Ron,_

_It's nice to hear from you. The muggles actually took Remus and Mad-Eyes warning seriously because they're actually treating me better. It's mostly the silent treatment but it's a great improvement. I'd love to get into your Quidditch bet. Put me down for 10 galleons on the Harpies. I hear Gwenog Jones is unstoppable this year. I almost feel guilty doing this to you. Well write back with the results and give Ginny my best regards._

_Harry_

_P.S. Ask Ginny how she's going to spend her 10 galleons for me will ya mate? Oh and tell her that I'll write her soon. _

Happy with his reply he put down his quill and put the letter in an envelope. Looking around the room for Hedwig he remembered that she was out hunting and set the letter down on his desk. Feeling tired Harry climbed back into bed. Within minutes he was fast asleep.

Harry woke up to being blinded by the sunlight coming into his bedroom. He rolled over to look at his clock and read 11:30._ Wow I slept really late. I'm surprised no one came to wake me, _he thought. He quickly got dressed and went down stairs to get something to eat. He was met in the kitchen by his Aunt who simply ignored him. He quickly made a sandwich and went back into his room. Upon entering he found Hedwig sleeping on her perch. He decided to let her sleep for a bit and do some reading. Out of boredom Harry had read most of his textbooks including potions. He found that once he learned the theory behind it and without the greasy git hovering over him it was fairly simple. A lot like cooking actually and with how much he's had to cook for the Dursleys he could be quite good at it.

An hour later Hedwig woke up. Harry called her over, "Hey girl will you take this to Ron for me?" Hedwig gave an approving hoot as her answer. After Harry tied his letter to Hedwig's leg she flew off. Harry watched her fly away until she became a speck in the sky before he went back to his reading. He was currently reading a book about becoming an animagus he stole from the Hogwarts library. He read that it would be helpful to meditate so that he could find his form naturally. If he couldn't do it this way he would have to take a potion. So far all he had seen in his meditating sessions was a jungle with a big rock. He keeps waking up at this point. So far Harry guessed that he was a lion. After meditating for 2 hours Harry fell asleep at midnight.

The next day Harry was awoken by Hedwig hooting in his ear. Slightly disoriented he sat up and looked around. After getting pecked in the head by Hedwig for 30 seconds straight he remembered he wrote to Ron. After a quick apology to Hedwig he took the letter from Ron. He found that the envelope was actually a package. He took out the letter from Ron and started to read it;

_Hey mate, _

_Thanks for betting on Ginny's side. Bloody traitor. She's been gloating since we I got your letter. I don't know if you got the Prophet today but as I'm sure you know the blasted Harpies won. I'll never hear the end of it from Ginny, especially since you took her side. All I can say mate is you suck more than a gay vampire. Well here's your 10 galleons in the package. We're going to try to get you out of there soon. _

_Write soon,_

_Ron_

_P.S. Ginny and Dean broke up yesterday. It's about time eh mate?_

Harry's side hurt from laughing by the time he was finished reading Ron's letter. He also felt something weird when he read that Ginny was single._ I agree with Ron that's all._ He reached back into the package and pulled out another letter. He recognized the writing as Ginny's,

_Hi Harry,_

_How are things going over there? Things are chaotic as usual over here at the Burrow. Fred and George are in the process of moving out into the flat above their store in Diagon Alley. It's so wonderful; they're actually living out their dream. And they told me that you may or may not have something to do with their finances. I don't know how much my Knight of Nee brother told you but mum and dad talked to Dumbledore and we can come get you in 12 days. I'm so excited! I haven't seen you in forever. Do you know if your Quidditch ban will still be in affect next year? I hope not. You are the best Seeker Gryffindor has had in a while. It was fun being Seeker but I'm nowhere near as good as you. I'm thinking about trying out for Chaser next year what do you think? You'll be captain no doubt. I really hope so. The team would be doomed if Ron got the job. Well I feel like I'm rambling so I'll probably see you when you get here._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Harry was in shock when he was finished reading Ginny's letter. She'd never said that much to him let alone written to him before.

Harry was about to write her back when a thunderous voice yelled up the stairs, "Boy, get down here NOW!"

_Great, thought Harry, I'm in trouble for something I didn't do again._ "Coming Uncle Vernon," was his reply as he ran down the stairs.

"Now you listen here boy, we're going out tonight so I don't want any of you r funny business while we're gone, do you hear?" His uncle said in his purple-faced manor.

"Yes I understand perfectly," Harry responded.

"Good and you'll stay in your room the whole time we're gone, got it?" Vernon asked

"Got it," Harry said.

"Right you do boy now get out of my sight," Uncle Vernon said. With that Harry went back into his room.

After listening to see if the Dursleys had left yet, half an hour later Harry snuck down the stairs and turned the television on. He saw that it was on a news station.

"And now with local news," the news man said," disappearances have been reported more than usual these past weeks. Totals are now up to 15 people a week on average. Numbers like this haven't been seen in 16 years. There's something fishy going on out there and I'd advise to stay inside for your safety. And now for the weather, Eric, tell us out forecast,"

"Thanks Greg, the rain and fog have yet to life and as far as I can tell that won't be happening for a while. Tomorrow looks like cloudy with a high chance of a heavy drizzle. This is the exact opposite of last summer. Where was the rain when we needed it? Here's your 5 day forecast," the weatherman said and with that a chart with the next weeks weather was on the screen. Not wanting to see any more Harry turned the telly back off.

Thinking about what he just heard, Harry walked back up to his room. "Damn you Voldemort, they're just muggles!" Harry suddenly yelled to no one. He knew exactly how the disappearances were happening. It was all by the hands of Voldemort. And the weather was no doubt caused by the dementors. Harry suddenly walked over to his desk and pulled out his photo album. He turned to his parents wedding picture. He smiled as he saw his parents smiling back and waving at him. Then he looked to his dad's left and saw a much younger and happier Sirius. He wiped a tear away from his eye from thinking about him. He still was by no means at all over his death. Harry has dealt with death all his life but this one was the worst of all. He thought of Sirius like a father and was sure Sirius thought of him like a son. As the tears were streaming down Harry walked over to his window and looked at the stars. Movement caught the corner of his eye and he looked to the west. He saw a magnificently colored shooting star heading off into the distance.

" Time to make a wish," Harry said to himself, "I wish that I could've spent more time with my parents and Sirius and been able to get to know them." With that Harry watched the star shoot away from him and into the night sky. He slowly walked over to his bed and quickly fell into a restless sleep. Little did he know that the star he wished upon wasn't a normal star and that what he wished for might actually come true.

Well what do you think so far? Good? Bad? Ugly? Send me some reviews so i can know what I'm doing right or wrong. this is my first story so be somewhat nice. And If you have to flame by all means send me some flames. they Keep me warm at night. :)


	2. Meeting of an Old Friend

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Harry Potter just the plot of this story and original characters. For a more descriptive and idiot-proof disclaimer see chapter 1. Here it is Chapter 2. It's all your getting for a week (see bottom of page of my lame excuse) so make it last. Please review so I can see how good I'm doing.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he was awoken by a damp feeling. His whole body felt like it was soaked and he was freezing. He slowly sat up and looked around. He quickly found out the reason for being so cold and wet. He wasn't in his room anymore. In fact Harry was pretty sure that he wasn't in Surrey anymore. He looked at the sky and saw that it was raining a light sprinkle instead of the heavy rain that was predicted for that particular day._ What the bloody hell is going on? Did the Dursleys finally dump me off somewhere? This is just great, I'm soaked to the bone, I don't know where I am and I don't even know if I have my wand. I need to get a hold of Dumbledore somehow. But first I need so get somewhere dry._ Harry thought. Standing up Harry realized that he was in the outskirts of a village. Looking around he saw a sign that read _GODRICS HALLOW 1 MILE. _ Harry stood there in shock for a minute. He had always wanted to come here and see his parent's house and to see their final resting place but under these circumstances he wasn't sure how excited he was. He quickly decided that he was going to go check Godrics Hallow out.

Walking along the path he sees a group of houses in the distance. From what Harry could see the houses were all two story and were fairly big. They all looked to have gates and they all were in good shape. The lawns weren't perfect like those of Privet Drive but none of the houses looked badly. _ Not good enough for the Dursleys I bet though,_ Harry thought. After walking past that clump of houses he came to the village. Needing to get into some dry clothes Harry headed in the direction of the sign that said "STORE." _That should be a good start_ Harry thought.

Upon entering Harry was greeted by the shopkeeper, "Hello! James my lad what will it be today!" the shopkeeper said loudly and cheerfully, " And why are you so wet, it looks like you slept outside."

"Er, I'm not James," Harry said while looking sheepishly around, " My names Harry."

The shopkeeper looked at Harry like he was something that he had never seen before before he started laughing heartily. " Names not James eh? Is Harry one of you and Sirius' code names? What's his now Mike? If you're going to try to pull that at least use a disguise or transfigure your hair color or something. Besides where is that Sirius anyways?"

By the time the shopkeeper was finished Harry was speechless. _ So this guy's a wizard. That's good I don't have any muggle money. And why does he keep saying I'm James. And Sirius? Unless he's talking about- OH MY GOD! HE thinks I'm my dad. I better tell him what happened._ "Honestly sir, my names Harry. I don't know who this James fellow is but I'm not him. My full name is Harry James Po-." Harry was cut off by the bell on the door clinging and the door opening.

In stepped a boy who looked to be about 16, who had messy black hair, black wire rimmed glasses and piercing hazel eyes; almost the spitting image of Harry. The boy who didn't see Harry walked over to the shopkeeper and said, "Hello Eric, how are you on this wonderful day?"

Eric just soot there with wide eyes until he finally gained back his composure and said, "Oh I get it now you are Sirius trying to fool me into think you were James and then James comes in and makes me faint right? Well boys I'm not fooled. I'm not a wizard for nothing am I? But I must say excellent job on brewing the Polyjuice Potion. Or did your father help on that one? He always did have a knack for potions."

"Er, Eric, what are you talking about? Sirius is still on his way; he was putting the brooms away last time I checked. And what do you mean, there are two of me?" James asked.

Just as Eric was about to make his argument the door clanged yet again. This time in stepped a boy with shoulder length black hair, gray eyes, and a charming grin on his face. " What's up Prongs, and why's it do quiet in here?"

If Harry thought the old shopkeepers eyes were as big as they could get because when Sirius stepped though the door his eyes became saucers. Eric simply stuttered, "But- but, James- over there," he said pointing at Harry, " and James- there, " he said pointing at James, " and Sirius-," he said before fainting.

"Poor old bloke, that could've hurt him," Sirius said walking over to Eric, " what was he on about anyways James?"

"Er, I believe he thought I was you," Harry spoke up for the first time since James came in, because he was in as much shock as Eric was, " he kept calling me James."

"Holy shit Prongs! You never told me that you had a clone!" Sirius yelled running over to where was standing, "can we keep him?"

"Who are you and why do you look like me?" James said in a commanding voice.

"My name is Harry Pogart, and I have no idea why I look like you," Harry responded. _Ok don't freak out now Harry. Just because your dad and Sirius are here 20 years younger looking doesn't mean you should lose it._

"You never told me you had a twin James," Sirius said carefully looking at Harry with a cocked head.

" I don't but I think my dad should see this," James replied to Sirius, " come on Harry I want you to meet my father."

Harry who was still in shock form earlier just nodded and followed the two boys out of the store. They walked a few minutes in silence before Harry suddenly asked, "I don't believe I got you names,"

The two boys looked at each other before nodding and replying, " I'm James Potter and this over here is Sirius Black. You said your name is Harry Pogart right?" James said.

Harry paled when James said their names. _Shit I don't know what's going on at all now. They both look like who they say they are but they could be using Polyjuice Potion. I dunno. Now I really need to see Dumbledore._ Harry realized then that James was talking to him so he replied, " Er- sorry what was that again?"

James rolled his eyes and said, "I said you said your names Harry Pogart right?"

"Oh, yeah," Harry responded.

"Where are you from anyways?" Sirius asked.

"I'm from Surrey, I've been home schooled though. I live with my muggle aunt and uncle who hate magic so I think they dumped me on the outskirts of the village here. I really have no clue how I got here actually," Harry said.

"Why don't you live with your parents? Did you run away like I did?" Sirius asked.

"No actually, they were killed by Voldemort when I was one actually, that's why I've been stuck with my dreadful aunt and uncle," Harry stated calmly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can imagine that would be really hard," James said.

" It's fine. Yes it has been really rough, especially since my godfather just died last month," Harry said looking at Sirius and trying as hard as he could to not start crying.

"Well here we are, this is my home," James said. He had became a bit less skeptic about Harry after the walk back to his house. "DAD, ARE YOU HOME?" James bellowed as soon as the boys stepped into the house. On the outside the house looked like any normal two-story house would but on the inside it looked huge. It was obvious that this was a magical house. It had all the normal things that you would find in a wizards house, a wizarding wireless radio set, and other stuff such as a foe glass, a sneakoscope, and a moving coat rack that took your coat. It also had a few muggle items like a television, and VCR.

"Yes James I'm here, hold on one second," came a voice from the stairs. A moment later a man came down. The mad had messy black hair and brown eyes. He looked to be about 40 and had glassed just like his son. "What's going on is something the matter?"

" I don't know. We found this guy in the store earlier. He said his names Harry Pogart. Do you think he's on You-Know-Who's side?" James said.

"No I'm not on Voldemort's side. He killed my parent's for god's sake!" there was a collective shudder as Harry said Voldemort, " It's just a name. Don't shudder. You should say it actually. Fear of a name only brings more fear of the thing of itself."

"Are you crazy?!? Say You-Know-Who's name? Won't we get killed?" Sirius said.

" I think you're crazy if you think your going to be killed for saying Voldemort. Like I said it's only a name," Harry said.

"Wow the only person I know that says Voldemort besides myself is Dumbledore and a few other people. I'm Andrew by the way. Andrew Potter," he said extending a hand for Harry to shake.

"Harry Pogart, nice to meet you," Harry said politely.

"And I trust that you're on the side of the light correct?" Andrew asked and Harry felt the familiar poking at the back of his mind so he sent as memories that proved he was against Voldemort but wouldn't give himself away to Andrew as he could which wasn't very many.

"Yes sir, I hate Voldemort as much as anybody else," Harry replied.

Andrew left Harry's mind a second late and smiled, "That's excellent, do you go to Hogwarts?"

"No but I was hoping to contact the headmaster about that soon," Harry said.

"Excellent I'm sure I can have that arranged shortly, now do you have any place to stay?" Andrew questioned.

"Er- well not exactly, I mean I could go to the Leaky Cauldron I'm sure Tom has a room there," Harry said trailing off.

"Oh nonsense you can stay here if you'd like I'm sure the boys wouldn't mind would you?" Andrew said.

" No that'd be fine right James?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah that'd be cool, we could always use someone else our age." James said with an evil grin.

" Now boys don't do anything too bad will you?" Andrew asked.

"No we're perfect little angels, right Sirius?" James said with a purely innocent look.

" I bet," Andrew said before walking away.

The three boys stood there in silence before Sirius spoke up, "So, who wants to play some Quidditch?"

" Oh mememememememememe!" James said jumping up and down.

"Sure I love Quidditch," Harry said rather excited himself.

"What position do you play?" Sirius asked.

"Seeker," Harry said with a smirk.

"Really? Are you any good?" James asked, " I'm a seeker too and Sirius isn't much competition, he plays beater."

"Hey, I'm an amazing beater, Gryffindors finest!" Sirius exclaimed in a mock hurt tone.

" I know you're good at beater, but seeker, not so much," James said.

"I'm ok," Harry said.

"Great lets go play," James said.

Many hours later the three sweaty and tired boys came back into the house to eat dinner. "I thought you said you were ok a seeker, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I am," Harry said.

"I'd say that's the understatement of the century," James said rolling his eyes, "I'd say you are better than all the other Hogwarts seekers from the past 10 years. I almost had trouble keeping up even."

" No you didn't you beat me most of the time," Harry said.

" Actually Harry you beat him by 2 catches," Sirius said.

"OK so we're evenly matched," Harry said.

"You could say that," James said in shock that he lost in Quidditch.

When the boys were done eating they were all too tired to do much else so they decided to go to bed. Harry asked Andrew where he could sleep and Andrew led him to the guest room. Harry was amazed that the guest room was so big. "Thanks Mr. Potter for letting me stay here," Harry said,

"Don't mention it Harry," Andrew replied. With that he shut the door so it was only open a crack and left. Harry knew that he could wall asleep easily so he climbed into his soft king sized bed and immediately fell asleep.

So there you have it, chapter 2. It didn't go as I planned it but it's 6:00 am and this is my last chance to update for a week so I'm not complaining. It still out ok (I hope). I'm leaving Thursday for vacation and won't be back until next Tuesday so I most likely wont be able to update for a week. I'll update as soon as I can when I get back I promise. Keep those awesome reviews coming and thanks for those of you who reviewed and added this to your alert lists. That's so awesome. Until next chapter.


	3. Dumbledore and Face Plants

.Chapter 3

Hi everybody. You have no idea how sorry I am that I haven't updated in so long. I moved, lost all data on my computer through a few nasty viruses(word to the wise, NO LIMEWIRE), had to wait to buy Word, couldn't find it, had OpenOffice recommended to me by someone from Comp USA, now I'm back. Hopefully you can find it in your hearts to not hate me. But I think it's time to start out the story, but first, DISCLAIMER, I'm still the lazy bum I was when I started this story so it can be found on Chapter 1. Now I say what you've been all waiting for for 5 months, ONWARDS!!

Harry was awoken from his peaceful slumber by rays of sunlight peaking in through the curtains. Rubbing his eyes and slowly sitting up, he looked around the room he was in. Grabbing his glasses and rising out of bed, he looked around. It took him a few seconds to realize the previous day wasn't a dream and he was actually at his dads house. Spying a calender he strode over to look at it. He saw that is calender had the date _July 23, 1976_ written in large black letters on top of a picture of someone on a broom in a Quidditch uniform. _'Bloody hell! It's actually 1976! I REALLY need to talk to Dumbledore!' _After getting dressed, Harry went down stairs and found the kitchen. Andrew and a woman that Harry guessed was James' mother were sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet. '_My grandmother' _ Harry thought when he saw her.

As Harry walked into the room the woman look up from her paper and said, "Hello, you must be Harry. Andrew has already informed me of your situation and I totally understand. I'm Fiona, James' mom."

"Nice to meet you ma'am,"Harry replied extending a hand for her to shake, "I don't want to cause you guys any trouble for you guys."

"It's nothing Harry, and besides, with James and Sirius around a little trouble is nothing," Fiona said shaking Harry's hand.

"Thank you," Harry said.

" Oh, Harry, before I forget Professor Dumbledore has agreed to meet with you today at noon," Andrew told him, "you can just use our floo to his office."

"Thank you so much sir," Harry responded.

"Oh it was no problem,' Andrew replied, "and it's just Andrew or Andy, sir makes me feel old."

"Oh no, not like you're old or anything," Fiona said with a smirk.

"What?!?! Me old? 40 is NOT old, is it?" Andrew screamed in shock.

"Face it dad, you're an old fart now. You lost you lost your boyish charm ages ago," James said with a smirk while finally entering the kitchen.

"About time you dragged your lazy ass out of bed," Andrew said, "where's Sirius at?"

"Right here Mr. P," Sirius said before he jumped over the back of his chair at the table landing in his seat.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Fiona scolded.

"Oh come on, you know you're amazed by my jumping skills," Sirius said with a mischievous smirk. Fiona just smiled and shook her head. After that the whole party quieted down and breakfast was served. It only took about 15 minutes for the Potters plus two to finish eating, with Harry being the first to finish and Sirius to finish last.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else Harry dear?" Fiona asked.

"No Mrs. Potter, I'm stuffed," Harry said rubbing his stomach.

"Oh damn, it's almost 11:00, Harry, Dumbledore is expecting you soon," Andrew said.

"Oh, I better get there then. Where's your floo at?" Harry asked politely.

"It's on the shelf next to the the fireplace in the sitting room," Fiona said.

"Thank you, see you all later," Harry said brightly leaving the kitchen to go to the sitting room. Finding the floo powder in a small clay pot in the said location he took a pinch and threw it into the fire. With a yell of "Professor Dumbledore's office," he was off in a green flash. He arrived in his normal floo position(on his face) in the large circular office he became oh so familiar with in the future. Looking up from his current position his eyes rested on a pair of familiar twinkling blue eyes. Coughing up soot Harry stood up and brushed himself off.

"You must be Harry Pogart, I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore said extending his hand to Harry.

"It's a pleasure sir. There is a few things I need to talk to you about, one of them would be becoming a student of Hogwarts," Harry said shaking the headmasters hand.

"If you will explain your situation to me I'm sure it can be arranged," Dumbledore said.

"Er, yeah about that, is it safe to talk in here?" Harry asked.

"Yes, of course. Is there something that you wouldn't like to reach any body's ears?" Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, ok for starters my name is Harry James Potter and I was born in 1980," Harry said calmly.

"So I take it you're a time traveler?" Dumbledore asked rhetorically, "Was it a time-turner?"

t me "Well that's the thing, all I did was wish I could meet my parents and I ended up in their 6th year. It's bloody freaky," Harry replied.

"Ah, I see so I know that James Potter is your father because you look just like him but who is your mother?" Dumbledore asked.

"Lily Evans, sir," Harry replied.

"Of course, I should've guessed seeing as you do have her eyes," Said a twinkle-eyes Dumbledore.

"Yes, now what of me enrolling at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"That shouldn't be a problem. What year and house were you in Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"I would be a 6th year Gryffindor," Harry replied.

"Of course that would be the case, parents year and house. And what shall I tell the students?" Dumbledore questioned.

"How about we say that I was home schooled until now because my relatives didn't want me to come here and I was sorted when you met me. Will that work?" Harry said.

"That should be perfect. I say that it was a pleasure to meet you and you will be owled your school supply's. I trust you will have a good summer," Dumbledore said.

"Of course sir, thank you," Harry said while taking a pinch of floo powder from the mantle jar. With a yell of "Potter Residence" and a whirl of green he was gone.

This time before he could fall Harry grabbed onto the first thing eh could grab. Unfortunately that was Sirius. "Hey there Harry. I know I have devilishly good looks but I don't swing that way mate," Said a smirking Sirius.

"Oh shut up you. I hate floo travel. I ended up on my face in the headmasters office earlier," Harry said grinning.

"Are you serious!?!?! You fell on your face in front of Dumbledore?" Sirius said howling with laughter.

"No, I'm Harry and in case you've forgotten you're Sirius. But yes I did fall. Floo is a bloody pain in my opinion," Harry said with a smirk to match Sirius'.

"Well Padfoot, it seems the jokes on you. It's always fun to do that to him," James said from the couch.

"Bu- but that's not fair! He fell on his face," said a mock pouting Sirius.

"Oh well, I do it every time I floo. But anyways who's up for some Quidditch?" Harry asked. 10 minutes later the boys were up in the air and shooting the quaffle on Sirius . When it started to get dark the boys were called in to dinner.

"How was your meeting with Dumbledore today Harry?" Andrew asked as the boys sat down.

"It went great actually. He said that I can start September 1st. Also I put the sorting hat on and it put me in Slytherin, which I heard is the most noble house at Hogwarts anyways," Harry said not even breaking a smile.

"WHAT?!?!? YOU"RE A DIRTY SLYTHERIN!!!" James screamed.

"Not really but your reaction was priceless," Harry said in hysterics. At blank looks from around the table Harry finally shrugged and said, "Alright I was sorted into Gryffindor."

At this James and Sirius broke into identical grins and James spoke up and said, "Congratulations, now you're gonna bunk with me, Sirius, Remus, and Peter."

"Er, who's Remus and Peter?" Harry asked faking ignorance.

"Oh, just our bestest friends in the whole wide world," Sirius said smiling.

"Oh, that's cool," Harry said not knowing what to say.

"We'll have to introduce you to them before we get to school, ya know. They're great guys," James said with a smile like Sirius'.

"I can't wait to meet them then," Harry said anxious to meet his favorite professor as a teenager. Excellent meal Mrs. Potter, tasted great.

"Thank you dear. Are you done?" Fiona asked.

"Yes, I'm stuffed," Harry said.

"So am I," James said tossing his fork onto the table.

"Ditto," Sirius said leaning back. "So who's up for some exploding snap?

"Sound's fun, Harry you in?" James asked.

"You better believe it," Harry said grinning. The boys then left the table and went up to James' room. Harry saw that it had lots of Quidditch decorations, much like Ron's except it wasn't orange every where and it was much bigger in size. On the wall by the door was a huge Puddlemere United banner and about 5 posters of people flying around. On the other walls there was even more posters of Quidditch. On the wall by the window was a poster of the Holyhead Harpies ("Now tell me James, are you actually a fan?") and on the ceiling was a moving graph of the solar system. His bed was Gryffindor colors and was quite big. The boys sat down on it and James grabbed the deck from his dresser. They sat like that and played cards for hours upon end, at first Harry was blown away by the smack talk going on between the two marauders but then after an hour or so he started to give it back. When the clock finally chimed 1:00 the boys finally called it a day and went to their respective rooms to crash. Little did Harry know there was utter pandemonium back in his time.

"Hermione, calm down. We're not going to find Harry if we're hysterical now are we?" Ron said trying to calm a crying Hermione.

"RONALD! How can you be so calm? Dumbledore just said Harry's missing and we can't go look for him right now because it's too dangerous for us," Hermione said in between sobs, "what about _HIM!_ Isn't it loads more dangerous out there for Harry?"

"Bloody hell!What's Dumbledore playing at not letting us search for him. Let's go find Remus, I'm sure he'd know what to do," Ron said with a look of shock. The two teens sprinted to the kitchen of number 12 in search of their favorite werewolf.

"Professor Lupin, are you in here?" Hermione yelled as soon as they got to the door.

"Yes Hermione, what is it?" Remus asked.

"Why won't they let us look for Harry, I mean it's loads more dangerous out there for him than us out there, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"That is true but there's plenty of people looking for him right now. I'd say the whole available Order is out there right now," Remus responded.

"So there is people. Well that's good. I just wish there was something we could do to help find him. I mean if anything were to happen to him-," Hermione said fighting back tears. Ron put an arm around her to comfort her. It just made it worse as she ran over to the table and sat down with her head in her hands and started sobbing.

"Tea I think," Remus stated as he ran over the stove to fetch the kettle.

Ron being Ron went over and sat next to Hermione "Er, are you ok?"

At this Hermione looked up and smiled at Ron wickedly. "Why yes, Ronald, why wouldn't I be? Oh maybe because our best friend is missing and could possibly be captured by Voldemort. Nope, every thing's perfect. JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE EMOTIONAL RANGE OF A TEASPOON DOESN'T MEAN EVERY BODY ELSE IS AS THICK AS YOU! HARRY'S BLOODY MISSING AND YOU ASK ME WHAT'S WRONG?!?! USE YOUR HEAD IN A EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE!" Hermione screamed. "Goodnight Professor," she said sobbing again and storming out of the kitchen and running all the way to her and Ginny's room.

"What did my idiot brother do this time?" Ginny asked popping a chocolate frog into her mouth.

"The dumb git asked what was wrong. I mean how can he be so stupid. Harry's missing and he asks me what's wrong. Grrrrr sometimes I just hate boys. At least Harry's smarter than that. He just comforts me and lets me vent out," Hermione replied to the younger girl."He's so awkward when a girls crying near him. It's kinda cute," she said with a giggle.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny said shocked, "Is there something you want to tell me by any chance?"

"Er, no," said a blushing Hermione.

"Ok so if I told you of the time last summer when me and Harry snuck off and-" Ginny said smirking to the brunettes reaction.

"Ok, ok fine I admit it. I might've somehow developed a little crush on Harry. No bog deal though, eh?" Hermione said shyly.

"Ahhhh," Ginny said calculatingly, " I see."

"Wait a minute, did you and Harry really sneak off somewhere last year?" Hermione said suspiciously.

"My lips are sealed," Ginny said with a smirk, "although I will say they weren't then."

Hermione's squeal could be heard from all around the house that night.

I hope I didn't fail too badly on this. I'm quite rusty and was suffering extreme writers block. I'm soooo glad that I finally got chapter 3 done. Now for chapter 4, which should be here next week or possibly sooner if I get motivated. I hope I didn't loose any readers because of my lack of posting. Only reviews will tell. Pu-pu-please give me some reviews so I can be happy, and depending on how many I get, update faster. And if you have to flame, go right ahead. They keep me warm at night. Although the keeping me warm could be the job of a certain person I know will read this cough, naginipotter, cough brilliant writer by the way. Well that's all for this week.

p.s. I might be in need of a beta depending on how bad my spelling and grammar is. Idk feedback would be nice.


End file.
